Magic Blue Box
by 23a
Summary: A chance encounter could change a life. Or just lead to some chit-chatting.
1. Baby Outside A Police Box

**So, here's the deal.**

 **Do I have a whole ton of already started stories I desperately need to update? YES**

 **Do I have another list of stories on my profile to start? YES**

 **Did I have this random bit of story floating around in my head and have to put it down and screw all of that? YES**

 **Do I suck? YES!**

 **Oh well. Please read and review anyway!**

 _On the T.A.R.D.I.S._

Clara was bored. The Doctor had told her they were going to go on another adventure, but was there another adventure? Not yet. He had to run a whole bunch of diagnostic tests first. She was so bored she found herself peeking her head outside of the T.A.R.D.I.S., and could not believe what she saw.

A baby.

She picked it up, looking at the baby's little face. He smiled and waved his fist.

"Hey!" a voice suddenly came.

"Hello," said Clara. "Who are you?"

"My name is Emma. And you get away from my baby brother."

* * *

 _In Storybrooke_

"David, David, wake up!"

He blinked open his eyes. "What is it?"

"Our son is missing!"

"What?! What happened?"

"I don't know! He's just... gone."

"Well don't worry Mary Margaret. We'll find him."

* * *

 _T.A.R.D.I.S._

"Oh, sorry," said Clara. "I just saw the baby and thought -"

"You'd take him? Into what? The... police public call box? Jeez, what decade is this?"

"First of all, it's a classic look. Second of all, it's not a police public call box, and third, I was just going to look around for his parents."

"Well don't. They'll just fail him like they did their first kid."

"I'm sure -"

"Shut it. They put me in a magical tree and sent me away to live in the foster system, then they let me turn dark without any useful resistance! And now I literally have a dark curse inside of me. I'm holding on to my brother. Hand him over."

"Hold on. Curse?"

"Oh, surely you know magic. You said yourself that's not a police box, and I'm willing to bet that it's -"

"Bigger on the inside?"

"Yeah."

"It is. But it's not magic, it's science."

"Call it what you like. It's a magic blue box."

"Well come inside."

"Why?"

"I'm going to introduce you to the The Doctor."

"Hand me the baby first!"

"Right. Sorry."


	2. Emma Meets the Doctor

Emma carried Neal inside the magic blue box, Clara leading them. Clara was a bit annoying, just a bit. "Doctor!" she called, waiting.

An oldish man walked up to them. "Yes, Clara? Oh hello." He looked at Neal, practically ignoring Emma. "Hey there," he said with a smile. Neal made a fist and smiled at the man.

Clara cleared her throat. "Ahem. Doctor, this is Emma and her baby brother Neal."

"Ah," he said. "Brother. Interesting. Would have thought he was your son."

"No," said Emma. "My son is at home, and he's thirteen."

"Wait, you do have a son?" Clara asked.

Emma nodded. "Henry. The _only_ person in my family I'm not currently mad at. Well, him and Neal."

"Why are you angry at your family?" the man asked.

"They don't get things," she said. "Plus, there's a dark curse on me, I'm kind of in an angry mood." \

He frowned. "Hold on a second." He grabbed a device. "If there's a negative charge, this should temporarily reverse it..." It glowed a blue light at her, and Emma raised her eyebrows.

"It's magic. That's not gonna work."

"Hold on." He tried it again, and Emma suddenly felt different.

"Woah..."

"See? Never doubt science!"

"How long will it last?"

"About five minutes. Still cool though, right?"

"Yeah, well, anyway, nice meeting you. I have to get home, and it's gonna take a while. So... see you."

"Hold on," he said. "I can get you home. This is a machine that travels through time and space."

"Oh. Cool."

"Yes. But first... what's your story, Emma?"

"My story?"

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

"Um... okay. I am Emma Swan, daughter of Princess Snow White and her husband Prince David, I lived in the foster system for sixteen years, I have a son named Henry whose father was Neal Cassidy, also known as Baelfire, son of Rumpelstiltskin, and he was adopted by Regina Mills, also known as 'The Evil Queen.' I think that about covers it."

They were staring at her. "Those are fairytale characters," Clara said.

Emma nodded. "So, what are your stories?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I'm the Doctor, from the planet Gallifrey, of the species Time Lord, I'm over 2000 years old, and I travel through time and space in a blue box saving people."

"Great," said Emma. "And you?"

"I'm Clara Oswald. I travel with the Doctor. And I'm also a teacher at Coal Hill Elementary School."

"Cool," said Emma. "My mom's a teacher."

"I thought she was a princess?"

"Long story."

"Anyway," said the Doctor, "Where's home, Emma? In this universe, I hope?"

"Yeah, a town called Storybrooke, Maine. Can you drop me off?"

"I can. Why did you come here, by the way?"

"My brother disappeared, and I went to get him."

"Ah. I see. Alright then, off to Storybrooke we go."

* * *

 _One Month Later_

Emma woke up and looked around. It was a bright and sunny day, beautiful. She put on her clothes and went outside to go to Granny's for breakfast, and in front of her was a giant, blue, police box.


	3. A Tour of Storybrooke

Emma cursed inwardly and walked over to the box, knocking on the door. It opened after a second. "Hello?"

"Doctor?"

"Yeah, hi, who are you?"

"I'm Emma Swan, we met about a month ago?"

"Oh, well, um, I'm a time traveler, a month for you could be a century for me. Or in my future."

"Right, well... I was with a baby, my brother Neal."

"Ne-oh, you were the fairytale girl!"

"Yeah, right, that's me."

"Yes, right, how could I forget? Had some dark curse on you or something."

"Well, that's... that's broken."

"Oh, good. Well, could you tell me where I am? There seems to be some sort of anomaly."

Emma chuckled. "Yeah, you're in fairytale town. This is Storybrooke, Maine, and it was created by Regina's dark curse."

"You're kidding."

"No."

"Well then. Would you mind showing me around?"

"Sure. Where's Clara?"

"Clara?" His face clouded over for a second. "She's... er... not... not here, anymore."

"Okay... well, I was just going for some breakfast, care to join me?"

"Alright."

* * *

Emma wasn't sure what to make of the Doctor. She had met him only briefly, a month ago, and Clara had somehow disappeared. Then again, as he said, it could have been years for him; maybe she had retired and gone home or something. Regardless, he seemed nice enough; he did apparanetly go around saving people, so there was that. Walking into Granny's with him behind her, she went over to the counter.

"Who's your friend?" Granny asked.

"Uh, well, this is Doctor... what's your name, Doctor?"

"It's just 'The Doctor.'"

"You don't have a name?"

"I do, I'm just the only person alive who knows it and it's going to stay that way."

"Well, alright then."

"What do you want to eat, Doctor?" asked Granny.

"Oh, I'm not really that hungry."

"You sure?" Emma asked. "It's on me."

"Really, I'm fine."

"Alright. Granny, I'll have my usual."

"Got it."

When Granny had left, Emma said, "So, this is Granny's Diner, the place where pretty much all of Storybrooke goes all the time to eat and hang out. There are other eateries, but they're not nearly as popular. Afterwards I guess I can show you the mayor's house, and introduce you to my son.

"Wait, the mayor is your son's adoptive mother? The Evil Queen?"

"Yeah, long story."

Granny gave Emma her food and went off again, and she began to eat. A few minutes later, Rumpelstiltskin and Belle walked in. "Ms. Swan, who's your new friend?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Mr. Gold, this is the Doctor. He's visiting town, and we met a while ago, so I agreed to show him around."

"You agreed to show a stranger around this town?"

"Like I said, we met."

"And Tamara and my son had met."

"He's not going to kidnap Henry."

"You know that because?"

"Rumple," said Belle, "Let's just... go over there. Okay?"

With a sigh, he followed Belle across the diner.

"What's that about?"

Emma sighed. "Well, Mr. Gold is actually Rumpelstiltskin. His son, Baelfire, also known as Neal-my brother was named after him-is my son Henry's father."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and Tamara was Neal's fiance; she came into town and turned out to be working for Mr. Gold's father, who is evil and sent her and her boyfriend Greg to kidnap Henry for some magic stuff."

"Oh. Wait, you and Henry's father aren't together?"

"We haven't been together since about 8 months before Henry was born, when I got arrested for stealing some watched he stole. Turns out he was told to turn me in so I could eventually find my way here. We might have gotten back together, but then he died."

"Oh." He glanced over at Rumpelstiltskin.

Emma finished her food. "Okay, off to Regina's house."

* * *

Emma knocked on the door, and it was quickly opened by Regina. "Hi Emma." She glared at the Doctor. "Who's the stranger?"

The Doctor frowned. "She's like that Gold fellow."

Regina's glared hardened. "I don't know who you are, but don't you ever, _ever_ compare me to Rumpelstiltskin!"

"Right. Sorry." He shot Emma a confused look.

"Mr. Gold isn't exactly the most... well-liked person in this town."

"Well he's a bit suspicious, but..."

"He's done a lot of killing, conning, and attempted killing."

"Oh."

"He's supposedly changed, but... well, anyway. Regina, this is the Doctor, we met a while ago then he ended up here, so I'm showing him around."

"Hmm. He _ended up_ here?"

"Regina!"

"Okay, okay. Why are you here?"

"I'm giving him a tour, plus I thought I could introduce him to Henry."

"Alright. Henry!"

Henry came downstairs. "Hi Mom. Hi Mom. Who's this guy?"

"Hello, nice to meet you, Henry. I'm the Doctor."

"You got a name?"

"What is it with you people? Yes, I have a name, no, I'm not telling it."

"Alright. Do you have any cool adventures you can tell?"

"Well, as a matter of fact..."


	4. Stories

Henry felt his eyes widen. "Woah!" He turned to his mom. "This guy is so cool!"

"Henry, stop making him uncomfortable."

"No, it's fine. I like being cool. I can keep being cool. I'm not usually considered cool."

"But you save planets! You're like-a superhero!"

"Henry, he's an alien, not a superhero."

"Superman was an alien."

"Okay, I'm Superman," said the Doctor.

"Not helping."

"So was your planet destroyed too, then?"

"Um... well, yes, actually."

"Really?" Emma wasn't sure how else to respond to that statement.

"Bit of a... war. Anyway, Henry, do you want to hear about the time I fought vampire fish?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Emma had to admit, the Doctor was an interesting guy with some interesting stories. She still couldn't believe the whole thing about his planet exploding, though. That must be horrible. He had brushed over it so quickly...

Now that Henry was at his friend's house, Emma was stuck alone with the man again.

"Your son's a nice fellow."

"Thanks."

"Say, how did you all get here again?"

"Magic. There was a whole... you don't want to get into it, trust me."

"Oh come on, I told a billion of my stories, can't I get one of yours?"

"Fine. My mom is Snow White, she told a secret that led to the Evil Queen's boyfriend getting murdered by her mother, the Evil Queen wanted revenge, so she used Rumpelstiltskin's dark curse, which he had created to get to his son, to curse everybody to this world to have miserable lives, and I was the only one who could stop the curse. It came on the day I was born, and my dad put me in the wardrobe to send me here, where I was taken to a diner by August, who was actually Pinocchio and came through the magic wardrobe with me, and we were put into the foster system."

"Ok. I guess that's all I'll get. The curse was cast on the day you were born?"

"Yeah. It was bad timing, my mom was going to go into the wardrobe with me while pregnant, but... I was born early."

"Hmm. Alright then."

"Do you have a thing for stories or something?"

"No, I'm just quite bored, and the TARDIS needs to recharge because of your magical anomaly or whatever, so I'm stuck here until tomorrow."

"Oh."

* * *

"Why are we at the library?"

"I think Belle would really like to hear your stories, and I have to get to work, I'm already late."

"I don't need a babysitter, I'm much older than you are."

"I just thought you might be bored, since you said you were bored, and Belle could probably use the help, they're always understaffed here."

"Fine. Where do you work, anyway?"

"Sheriff's station."

"You're the sheriff?"

"Me and my dad."

"Ah. Well, okay. Who's Belle?"

"Gold's wife."

"Gold being..."

"Henry's grandfather. You met them this morning."

"Oh, that couple."

"Yes. The guy who didn't trust you."

"Ah-hah."

"Who's there?" Belle called.

"It's Emma and the Doctor!" Emma called back.

Belle came out to greet them. "Hi."

"Hi. Belle, I've got to get to the sheriff's station. The Doctor agreed to help you here."

"Oh. Alright." Emma left. "Hello, Doctor."

"Hi. I don't really know how to... library, I just mentioned to Emma that I was bored and she took me here."

"Well, you can leave if you'd like, I don't really need help."

"Emma said this place is understaffed."

"It is, but there's not much to do right now and there's nobody here."

"Right. Well, she also said you'd be interested in hearing stories."

"What kind of stories?"

"Uh... time and space travel. Saving planets. A lot of running."

"Sure. That's what I wish I was doing with my life instead of librarian. But books are the closest I'll get."

"Well, I could... you know... I really do those things."

"Do you?"

"Indeed. If you'd like, I could... take you for a journey in the TARDIS."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure. But it is recharging right now, it would have to be tomorrow." He sighed. "I hate getting stuck places."

"Well, why don't you tell me the stories, and if they're interesting, then I'd love to go for a journey."

He smiled. "Excellent."


	5. Adventures Begin

Belle widened her eyes as the Doctor recounted the tale of his encounter with the alien royalty. Apparently royalty was something that all civilizations had, and she could only imagine it was more fascinating when those involved were aliens. There were _so many_ interesting stories... she couldn't wait to have one of her own. She was really going to get to travel in space and time! Oh, where to go... this world had so many decades of interest in the past, and how great it would be to see the future... she wanted to go everywhere! But he had offered her one journey, so she would have to pick. Oh well. She had until tomorrow to decide.

"You're fascinating," she said. "I can't believe you go on all those adventures! Don't you have a home to go back to?"

"No." He said it plainly, like it was just another answer.

"You don't have a home?"

"Blew up," he replied. "Anyway, did I tell you about the weeping angels?"

"No, I'm not sure you did."

"Oh, well, they're monsters, some of the worst kind besides Daleks."

"You did tell me about the Daleks."

"Yes of course... do hope never to run into one. Anyway, the weeping angels..."

* * *

"Doctor," said Emma, seeing him at Granny's.

"Oh, hello, Emma."

"Is your time machine all fixed?"

"Yes, she is."

"Great. I guess you'll be leaving, then."

"Yes, but I'll probably be back."

"Really? Why?"

"I'm taking Belle with me."

"Oh."

"Yes, she wanted an adventure, so I figured why not?"

"Don't let Henry hear, he'll be jealous. He'd kill to go on an adventure like that."

"He's far too young."

"I know. That's why I'd rather he didn't hear."

"Fair enough." He frowned. "By the way, did you ever find out why your baby brother disappeared and ended up by my TARDIS?"

"Oh. Well, Gold thinks it may have been an anomaly. Like a portal."

"Or a crack in the universe..." the Doctor muttered.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. No problem. I'll just have something to attend to."

"Oh. Good luck with whatever it is."

"Thank you. Goodbye, Emma."

"You too."

* * *

"Goodbye, Henry."

"Bye, Doctor. You're really cool. If you ever come back when I'm not a kid anymore I'd love to go travelling with you."

"Well, I'll think about it, Henry. I can't always control where she goes. Bye now."

"Bye."

The Doctor walked back into the control room of the TARDIS.

"What do you mean, you can't control it?" Belle asked, nervous.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll get you back. Eventually."

"Wait, Doctor-"

And they were moving. "So, where do you want to go?"

"Oh, I don't know. What is there that's interesting?"

"All of space and time?"

"Okay, I'll check that out."

 **A/N: End of story. This was fun, thanks everyone for reading.**


End file.
